


Finally

by Josh89



Series: Mini-Castles [7]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hotels, Just Married, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Rick and Kate are in Venice on their honeymoon. But before they have the chance to check into their hotel, they get a very interesting call about a certain Senator...
Relationships: Jenny O'Malley/Kevin Ryan, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Mini-Castles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562563
Kudos: 3





	Finally

~Venice~  
The moment they step from the pavement into the air-conditioned interior of their Venice hotel, Kate sighs happily, relaxing into her husband’s side. Wow. Rick Castle is her husband. They’ve been married for almost a day now, and it feels so very surreal. She loves the feeling of contentment she gets whenever she’s wrapped in his arms, the love she sees in his eyes whenever he looks at her, and she’s never been so excited for anything in her life. “We finally made it, Rick” she whispers.  
“Well, the flight was only 8 hours and 49 minutes. Not really all that long, all things considered” her husband replies easily, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.  
She elbows him playfully. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. It’s just… we finally made it to this point in our relationship, you know? I mean, it took us four years to even start dating, and that almost didn’t happen because of my own stubbornness and determination to taking down my mother’s killer. Then we dated for a year, and, even after I made the stupid, stupid, mistake of keeping my interview in DC a secret from you, you still proposed to me. And now here we are four months later, married and on our honeymoon. I’m just… I’m amazed by how far we’ve come, you know? If this was any other relationship, I would have probably run long before now”.  
He laughs. “And in less than a year, we’re going to be parents. Don’t forget that, it’s very important, after all” he points out.  
“I could hardly forget something like that, Rick. It is part of the reason that I came back to New York, after all”  
Her free hand rests lightly on her stomach, only separated from her skin by the fabric of the light blue top that she is wearing. It’s then that his phone rings, and he sighs and pulls it out of his pocket before glancing at the caller id. “It’s Ryan. Should I take it?”  
“Yeah, might as well. They had to leave the reception early, after all” Kate says gently.  
They sink into the leather chairs that line the side of the lobby opposite the desk, and she immediately snuggles into her husband’s side, listening intently as he slides his finger across the screen and hits the button to accept the call before putting it to his ear. “Castle”  
“Hey, Castle. I just wanted to apologize for the fact that Jenny and I had to leave the reception earlier than we expected” the Irish detective apologizes.  
The writer smiles warmly. “No worries”.  
“Oh, okay. Good”.  
The detective pauses for a moment. “Um… is Beckett there? I need to talk to you both about something. Something important”  
The writer and his wife share a glance, and Rick nods. “Yeah, sure. She’s sitting right next to me. Hang on a sec; I’ll put you on speaker”  
He taps a button, and places the phone on his knee. “Alright, you’re on speaker”  
“Hi Beckett”  
Kate’s voice is completely level when she replies. “Hi Ryan”  
“I really am sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but this really is important. And I don’t think that it can wait until you guys get back”  
“What is it then?” Kate demands.  
“You know that little family of elephants on your desk?”  
Kate nods. She knows the elephants her partner is referring to. They were one of the more special things her mother left her, and she’s had them sitting on her desk in the Precinct for as long as she can remember. “What about them?”  
“Alexis came into the Precinct with lunch from Remy’s, and while we were eating, they caught her eye. She realized that one of them was slightly hollow, the lines not quite matching up. As if it had had a piece removed and then later put back. We removed the piece that didn’t quite match, and it turned out that there was… there was a tape hidden inside it. A tape of Captain Montgomery talking to Senator Bracken, and Senator Bracken clearly admitting his involvement in the murders of your mother and her colleagues. Esposito and I are just waiting on the warrant for his arrest now. We’ve got him, guys. We’ve got him good. It’s finally over”  
“Thanks for letting us know, Ryan. We’ll see you in three weeks. Thank Alexis for us?”  
“No problem”  
Rick hangs up and slips his phone back into his pocket. As soon as he does so, his wife sighs softly. “It’s all over, Rick. It took just over fifteen years, but we finally did it. We finally have the evidence that we need to put Bracken behind bars for good”.  
She turns slightly in his arms, pressing a brief, though tender, kiss to his lips. “Thank you for being there with me every step of the way, Rick”  
“There’s never been any place I’d rather be than by your side, Kate. And you know that” her husband replies gently, before standing and helping her to her feet.  
“Come on, Kate. As much as I’m enjoying sitting here with you, we need to check into our hotel suite”.  
The couple cross to the hotel desk and the lady on duty smiles brightly at them. “Hi, how can I help you?”  
Noting the fact that she speaks perfect English, though with a visible Italian accent, Rick smiles. “I’m Rick Castle, and this is my wife, Kate. I believe we made reservations for the next three weeks here”  
“I’ll need to see some id to prove that you are who you say you are before I can confirm that” the receptionist replies.  
Kate pulls out a printed sheet of paper with the room reservation on it and hands it to the younger woman. “Will this do?”  
The woman nods. “Hang on just a second”  
The woman taps something on the keyboard of the computer in front of her and looks at the screen for a few moments before nodding and handing Kate a key card, also returning the receipt for the room reservation. The detective tucks the card into her pocket and returns the receipt to her bag, where she had originally taken it from. “Alright, you’re booked in the honeymoon suite on the fifth floor. This card will get you in there, as well as into all of the VIP areas of the hotel. I’ll get someone to take your bags up to your room for you. Enjoy your stay”.  
“Thank you. I’m sure we will”.  
A couple of minutes afterwards, a tall, nervous-looking, young man comes down the stairs and over to them. “Matteo, take Mr. and Mrs. Castle, and their bags, to the honeymoon suite on the fifth floor, please” requests the receptionist.  
The young man nods, picking up a suitcase in each hand before turning to Kate and her husband. “If you’ll please follow me, sir, ma’am, I’ll take you to your suite now”.  
He leads them to the elevator and waits for them to get in before pressing the button for the fifth floor. The doors slide shut, and a couple of very smooth minutes later, they open again. Matteo steps off, Kate and Rick following him, and leads them down the hallway and around a corner, finally stopping in front of a door with a heart painted on it. “This is the honeymoon suite. May I have your key card for a moment, please?”  
He places the bags gently on the ground as Kate pulls the small card out and passes it to him. He swipes it through a slot on the door, creating a small clicking sound, before turning the handle and pushing open the door. As Kate and Rick walk past him into the brilliantly-lit, lavishly-decorated, room, he brings in their bags, placing them by the couch, and places the key card on the table. “If there’s anything else you need, don’t hesitate to ask. Enjoy your stay” he says in a friendly tone, before exiting, pulling the door shut behind him.  
As soon as the door clicks shut, Rick turns to his wife, grinning. “We’re finally here. We can finally start relaxing properly”.  
She nods. “Finally”.


End file.
